Not Giving Up (Happy Valentines Day!)
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! I love you all! Here is a cookie each! *hands cookie* His heart began to race and his face had ripened to the colour of a cherry, she smiled gently and pressed them to his chest with the flat face against his purple shirt. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ryuunosuke." RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SAKURASOU NO PET NA KANOJO NOR DO I GAIN ANY PROFIT!


**Me: MERRY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Sorata: *sighs***

**Aoyama: *laughs nervously* I-It's 'Happy Valentine's Day'…Miko-san.**

**Jin: *chuckles* Have you got anyone for Valentine's Day, Miko-san?**

**Me: *freezes* Uh…..*laughs awkwardly* D-Does that even matter?! Hahaha!**

**Misaki: Don't worry, Mikoon! I'll be your valentine!**

**Me: I'm not gay….but THANK YOU! *huggles Misaki***

**Shiina: Me too.**

**Me: *huggles both of them***

**Rita: *giggles, passing Ryuunosuke a box of chocolates***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* W-What are these?**

**Rita: *rolls eyes with a smirk on her face* Chocolates, obviously.**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs, still blushing* D-Don't you remember what happened last year?**

**Rita: *frowns and sits on his knee* Yes, I do. However, I'm not letting you get away from me.**

**Ryuunosuke: G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME! *blushes brightly***

**Rita: *cuddles him* Accept my chocolates, Ryuunosuke…**

**Ryuunosuke: W-WHY?!**

**Rita: Because I want you to be my valentine. **

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* W-Will you get off of me if I do?**

**Rita: *nods***

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs, blushes and takes the chocolates* F-Fine, thanks.**

**Rita: *giggles in delight* I love you, Ryuunosuke!**

**Ryuunosuke: *bluuushhess brigghtthlyyyy***

**Jin: I think you've broken him…**

**Me: LU-CHAN! CANON!**

**Lu-chan: *breaks down door* WHERE?!**

**Sorata: The door was open you know?!**

**Me: OVER THERE! *points at Rita and Ryuunosuke***

**Lu-chan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**8**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Ryuunosuke yawned and bit into his tomato, leaning back in his chair. He was exhausted! His reason? Staying up 'till God knows how long to finish a special Valentines project that his boss had suddenly piled on him at 10pm that night. He huffed and flung an arm over his face, not feeling up to working at all. This was unusual and extremely rare for him, but totally understandable. Honestly, he **would **go to sleep, but of course that hyperactive child Misaki just had to wake him up at 7:00am. She kept exclaiming how much of a sin it was to sleep on Valentine's Day, and even when he told her about how late he had been up that night, she dragged him out of bed. Obviously, this caused him to freak out big time. Why was she so immature? Sighing heavily, he tried to fall asleep on the chair, but it was too uncomfortable to do so. So, he tried to lie his head on his arms which were now resting on the table. That was pretty comfortable, and it was even working. He closed his eyes and just let himself relax, then he felt himself drift away. It was so peaceful.

**8**

"Ryuunosuke…?"

He flinched.

"Ryuunosuke…"

Why did he hear a voice teasingly saying his name?

"I guess I'll just have to wake sleeping beauty up, won't I?"

He sighed and tried to stay in his half asleep state, but the he felt something press against his cheek. When he didn't react, the soft pressure lightly trailed down his cheek and down to his nose. He just let whatever was happening continue since he couldn't be bothered to wake up properly, it actually felt quite relaxing and good, so he just let it happen. A short giggle emanated next to his left eye and he sighed again, the small touches felt nice, but he didn't even know what they were. What he did know was that he wanted them to continue. And they did. They trailed like feathers down his nose, his cheek and then finally he felt it against his lips. Gulping, he began to recognise the voice…and the soft lips pressing against his. He opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly, only to find a familiar blonde haired girl's eyelids staring back at him. Eyes widening, his lips parted in surprise making her open her own eyes. Oh God.

Although he hated to admit this, he loved her eyes.

The crystal blue gaze pierced through him and froze him on the spot, and her lips were still brushing against his. He then realised what people meant by being left 'breathless'. It seemed as if his lungs had forgotten how to function properly. Now, if he was to realise the **closeness **he would probably shit himself. But right now, all he could think about were those God damn beautiful eyes. Not that the girl to go with them wasn't like an angel in disguise as the devil herself…

Whenever he tried to speak, small strained sounds replaced the speech. Eventually, her lips turned upwards into a small smile. "Hello Ryuunosuke." He gulped again and desperately tried to speak, but he couldn't. Another short giggle flowed freely from those soft lips of hers and he nearly melted, it wasn't only rare for him not to notice the space between them and how he should push her away, but it was also rare for him to actually let the things she did affect him. Because he knew that if he did, she would turn him to mush. And that was exactly what she was doing now. Luckily though, he managed to get his voice back and when he did, he found that his mind wasn't working correctly. "Uh...F-Freeloader?" She smiled wider, her eyes half closing at she did so and he felt his heart beat just a little bit faster. God dammit. He fucking loved her eyes. "How are you doing, Ryuunosuke?"

That was when he realised how close they were, and how sensual she sounded.

Blushing brightly, he widened his eyes so much that they seemed to pop out of his skull. She laughed as he jumped up in fright and frantically tried to make some space between them, "F-Freeloader?!" Her laughing slowly stopped and she grinned at him, "Yeah, it's me!" Looking over at the clock, Ryuunosuke tried to figure out when she had gotten there and how long she had been there. When she saw what he was doing, she giggled and explained that she had been there for at least 10-15 minutes. He turned back to her and blushed that little bit more. Had she come straight to see him?

"I just wanted to see you for Valentine's Day."

His heart sunk. He remembered what he did last year and he bit his lip, trying not to show how guilty he felt and how much it was affecting him, even one year later. However, she did know him better than he knew himself. "Ryuunosuke, it's alright. You made a mistake, and it hurt me, but you won't do that this time will you?" He shook his head. "No." She smiled, "Then don't worry about it, okay?" Nodding his head, he sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Her eyes narrowed in worry and she placed a hand on his forehead, not feeling a raised temperature but seeing dark bags under his eyes. "What time did you go to sleep last night?" He yawned and shrugged, "About 2AM."

"What time did you wake up?!"

"Mitaka-chan woke me up at 7AM."

She gasped and placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek. "Honestly…! Why did you go to sleep so late?" He blushed lightly and gently pushed the hand away from his cheek, "I had to work on some Valentine's project from 10 and get it done as soon as I could." Sighing, she smiled weakly and told him to try and get some sleep, but he instantly refused. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she asked him why. He scratched the back of his neck modestly. "I don't want to do the same thing I did last year." She looked surprised.

After a few moments, she smiled.

"You're too cute…but seriously, go to sleep."

He shook his head, she sighed fondly and stood up. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him towards his room only to have him stop half way. "N-No! I don't want to feel so guilty again!" She got behind him and pushed on his back, "Go…to….bed!" He shook his head and held onto the doorway to is room, "No!" She pushed him harder and kept telling him to go to sleep, he huffed and told her that she was trying to make him feel guilty. "No, I'm not! I'm worried about your health!"

"Then come inside with me!"

She froze. The two of them stood there for a few minutes and he regretted saying that.

Since his guard was down, it was easy to push him inside and slam the door behind him. So that's exactly what she did. Just as he thought that she didn't want to, she came running back in with a bag in her hand. He blinked in surprise until she wrapped her arms around him. Spinning around in her embrace, he blushed and bit his lip. She chuckled and pressed her face into his neck, he didn't know what she was so happy about. Maybe she was happy to spend time with him? "Ryuunosuke…" He gulped and hummed in response, after a while she went into the bag and pulled out a small box of chocolates with a card taped to the top. His heart began to race and his face had ripened to the colour of a cherry, she smiled gently and pressed them to his chest with the flat face against his purple shirt. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ryuunosuke."

Slowly, he took the box from her hand and bit his lip harder, remembering what he had purchased the day before. Fortunately, they were standing right next to his set of drawers. Leaning over slightly, he opened the top one and took out a small box of different chocolates with a note attached to it. He passed it to her, his face probably permanently red, and felt the one arm around his torso hug him tighter. Then he whispered a few simple words, "H-Happy Valentine's Day, you idiot." She grinned and read the note, it confused her.

'_To Freeloader, _

_Happy Valentine's Day and shit._

_Here, to make up for last year._

_Love, Ryuunosuke.'_

The first part made her giggle, the second part puzzled her, and the last part made her blush and smile softly. After kissing his temple lovingly, she leaned close to his ear. "What does the note mean?" When he remembered what he had written on the note, he wanted the ground to swallow him up. What the hell was he thinking when he wrote that?! First of all, GYNOPHOBIA! Secondly, she would be in fucking England! God, he was stupid. Blushing, he sighed and muttered two words she barely heard. "It means…" Then he turned around and leaned up slightly. Not hesitating for a second, he lightly and softly pressed his lips to hers in a small but sweet kiss. She blushed and her eyes widened as he pulled away, "…that." Her gaze was shocked, but purely delighted.

"Ryuunosuke…" He blushed as she hugged him again, "…I love you."

He gulped and wriggled slightly in her embrace, "W-What…?"

She stopped his squirming with a simple sentence, "I'm never giving up on you."

Those words rang through his mind, even as she kissed him.

"_**I'm never giving up on you…"**_

Why? Because she knew she didn't have to.

**8**

**Me: YAY! ALL DA LOVVE!**

**Sorata: That was short…**

**Aoyama: …but cute!**

**Shiina: *smiles* That was nice.**

**Misaki: JIIIIIIN! I LOVE YOUUU! *pounces on him***

**Jin: Oof! *sighs fondly* Yeah yeah, I love you too.**

**Lu-chan: ALL DA LOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!**

**Rita: *kisses baka Ryuunosuke***

**Ryuunosuke: MMMMMMMMMMPH?!**

**Me: CANON!**

**Lu-chan: CANON!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs and kisses back, closing eyes***

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: ….**

**Jin: Shit.**

**Sorata: T-T-T-THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!**

**Rita: *wraps arms around neck***

**Ryuunosuke: *hugs waist lightly with one arm***

**Me&amp;Lu-chan: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Aoyama: HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!**

**Shiina: Hide your wives.**

**Sorata: IT'S THE ARMAGEDDON!**

**Everyone: *turns to you* HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
